Until the next drink, my friend
by lizard1969
Summary: Missing scenes of 3x9. Dyson talks to Hale and Trick about his decision to enter the Temple with Bo.


**Missing scene with Hale and most importantly with Trick**

Dyson grabbed the files from Hale. "Are you sure you want to drop them off…at Lauren's Dyson?"

Dyson gave Hale his trademark smile, the one that made his eyes sparkle with mischievousness. "Yeah no problem. It's on my way."

"Stop what aren't you telling me? I may be the Ash but I'm still your best friend…I know you D-man. What's going on with you?" probed Hale, walking closer to his friend.

"I think I've made some life-changing decisions and I find myself at peace with them," Dyson replied still smiling, like the cat that ate the bird.

Hale moved closer, eyes probing his ancient friend. "What decisions?" he asked suspiciously, fearful of the news Dyson was going to reveal.

Dyson smiled at looked at Hale, "Bo's Dawning…it has arrived so unexpected and she hasn't had time to prepare…she's NOT ready."

"And you're worried, I get that. But what has that to do with you?" asked Hale. But the question became so redundant with the sudden realization of what Dyson intended to do, what he knew Dyson would do. He saw Dyson smile sadly and avoid Hale's accusing stare, "Tell me you're not thinking about going in with her? Being her Hand Dyson?"

Again that sad smile but this time it was accompanied with a nod.

"No." Hale said quietly, his eyes brimming with tears. "You know the consequences."

"I do…but it's what I want to do. I love her Hale. I can't let her die. She's happy with Lauren and that's how it's going to stay. I will make sure of that. I love her that much," said Dyson calmly and serenely. "I've made my peace with it."

"Does she know?" asked Hale still trying to control his overwhelming despair.

"No and she can't. If she knows she won't accept me as her Hand. I am the only one that can help her," finished Dyson. Hale was quiet. The sacrifice was inevitable. Dyson was a stubborn wolf. Dyson continued, "So until our next drink, my friend."

Dyson extended his hand. Hale looked at it, placed his in Dyson's then pulled him into a fierce embrace. Hale clapped him on the back and pushed Dyson away, looking fondly at his friend, "Until our next drink."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hale had been the first to know, Dyson owed him that much. He had made the decision to help Bo days previously but hadn't had the courage to tell Trick. But the Dawning was hours away and he couldn't stall any longer. He left Hale's files for Lauren in the car, as he entered the Dal using the service entrance. He found Trick fiddling with things inside a very old chest. "Treasure of the Enchanted One or some old knick knacks," joked Dyson, crouching to enter Trick's inner sanctum.

Startled by Dyson's voice Trick quickly covered up the incriminating evidence. "Dyson, stealthy. You startled me," he said turning around suspiciously.

Dyson smiled. He had known Trick for many centuries and could read him like a book, "You don't need to lie to me, we've been friends for too long for those shenanigans. I'm not interested in what your hiding Trick." Trick was about to start on his negation of Dyson's observations, but Dyson held out his hand, "Don't. I'm here because of Bo. Have you and Stella found a way for Bo to delay her Dawning?"

Suddenly Trick's face fell and realized what a dear friend Dyson was. "No we haven't. I just hope that the brief training she has had, will save her in the Temple. I can't lose her Dyson not after just finding her."

Trick looked anxious and worried but also sad as he looked up at Dyson. "I know how much she is loved and how much she is relied upon. You cannot lose her and I won't let that happen," said Dyson smiling at Trick.

"What are you thinking Dyson?" asked Trick, trying to second guess the wolf.

"I will offer myself as her Hand." There he had said it, bluntly and concisely.

"No! I can't ask you to do that Dyson. You know what it means." Trick's face shocked and appalled.

"You're not asking. I am telling you that I will offer myself as her Hand and not you nor Stella, nor Lauren nor anybody else who knows, will utter a word to her…am I clear?" said Dyson forcibly.

"It's too much of a sacrifice Dyson," whispered Trick gently.

Dyson moved round the room and stopped at Isabeau's portrait. "You've known great love and you know what it makes us do. My love for Bo is beyond what I ever imagined love to be. It fills my soul with joy, and kindness and everything that is beautiful in this world. My heart swells with the desire to have her in my arms. Her love makes me complete. She is my soul mate Trick, yet she doesn't return that same love. I have come to terms with that and I respect her love for Lauren. I want her to be happy and I will do what it takes for her to be happy with her friends and family. If it means me sacrificing my life, then so be it. Will you support my decision Trick?" asked Dyson, his blue orbs glistening looking for an ally.

"Years and years ago when we stumbled upon each other, I was weary of you Dyson yet I saw a strength of character and a courageous selfless soul. That forged our friendship. Your sacrifice is honoured and appreciated, Dyson Thornwood. Thank you," said Trick staring at Dyson intently. Then holding out his forearm, "Honour!"

Dyson smiled and responded, "Honour! Now I've got a few more things to do and I'll meet Bo here before the induction." It had been hard and Dyson needed to leave. Keeping his emotions in check would seem to be a very difficult task.

Trick watched the wolf leave. He would give Bo the chance she needed; he would give her back to them. He would save her. A solitary tear slipped down the Blood King's face. _Until the next drink, friend! _ thought Trick.


End file.
